Girl Time It Up!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Thanks for being so understanding." says Rocky. "Of course, we're buddies, girl." says CeCe.
1. Girl Time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

 **Girl Time It Up!**

 **CeCe Jones is sexual, we know that, but Rocky Blue, her BFF, is actually sexual too, even though few people know it.**

Rocky and CeCe hang out in CeCe's apartment.

"I wish someone would lick my pussy right now." says CeCe with a cute sweet smile.

"Oh, maybe I can do that." says Rocky.

"Really? You usually don't like sexy stuff..." says CeCe surprised.

"True, but I'm actually not anti-sexual. Sex is awesome. I just prefer to downplay that side of me in public. CeCe, you're my BFF so I can show my sexuality when it's you and me." says Rocky.

"Awesome! Lick me, girl." says CeCe, all slutty as she pull off her baggy old sweatpants.

"Sure, as ya wish, CeCe my friend." says Rocky as she bend down and starts to gently lick CeCe's soft wet pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck! That feels soooo good, yeah!" moans CeCe with sexual joy.

Rocky starts to finger-fuck CeCe's ass while she keep on licking her pussy as well.

"Yeah! Sexy. Finger-fuck my naughty asshole, Sweet-Rocks. Nice...very nice, indeed." moans CeCe.

Rocky smile, happy that CeCe enjoy it.

"Fuck, yeah! Rocky...make me squirt all sexy. Make me cum." moans CeCe.

As far as Rocky can hear, CeCe sounds like a pornstar now.

Rocky finger-fuck and lick CeCe harder and faster.

"Holy crap...yes! Oh, yeah! Fucking awesome!" moans CeCe as she cum and squirt a lot of pussy-juice into Rocky's mouth.

"Yummy! That was some tasty nice pussy-juice ya got, babe." says a sweet happy Rocky as she swallow CeCe's pussy-juice.

"Thanks, Sweet-Rocks!" says CeCe, being happy too.

"No problem." says Rocky. "It was really great fun."

"Yeah, it was very awesome for me too." says CeCe. "Soooo sexy."

"I'm glad I could bring some pleasure, CeCe." says Rocky with a smile.

"Awww! You were amazing!" says a happy CeCe.

"Thanks. I did my best." says Rocky.

"Cute! No one could ask for more than your best." says CeCe.

"Please, now it's my turn. Lick my pussy." says Rocky as she unzip her sexy leather pants.

"Wow! Your pussy smell like a lesbian bar in France." says CeCe in joy.

"Oh...really? That's so fucking cute!" says a hapy Rocky.

"Yes, really." says CeCe as she begin to lic Rocky's pussy.

"Mmmm, fucking awesome! Very erotic, indeed." moans Rocky.

CeCe is happy that Rocky enjoy being licked.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Rocky.

CeCe lick faster.

"Yeah! That's sexy...mmmm, fuck..." moans Rocky as she cum.

"Nice!" says CeCe in a slutty tone.

"Sorry that I came early." says Rocky.

"No problem, Sweet-Rocks." says CeCe. "Some chicks cum early. It's not a bad thing."

"Thanks for being so understanding." says Rocky.

"Of course, we're buddies, girl." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Yes, you are my BFF." says Rocky.

"Yay!" says a happy CeCe in a childish tone.


	2. Havin' some fun

2 weeks later, once again in CeCe's apartment.

CeCe sit on the couch, wearing only a vintage 1960s baseball shirt.

"Hi, babe!" says a happy Rocky as she step out from the kitchen, wearing only a tight sexy black leather t-shirt.

"Sweet-Rocks, I see you've changed from the clothes you had on when you came here almost 4 hours ago." says CeCe.

"I decided to put on something more sexual." says Rocky.

"Very nice. I like it, girl." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks." says Rocky.

"No problem, makes my pussy wet." says CeCe.

"Cute!" says Rocky who can see that CeCe's pussy is truly wet. Smooth fresh pussy-juice is gleaming in the bright sunshine that shine upon CeCe from the large window.

"Fuck, yeah!" says a happy CeCe. "I hope you wanna lick my sexy pussy."

"That would be nice." says Rocky.

"I think so too." says CeCe.

Rocky walk over to CeCe, bend down and starts to gently and slowly lick CeCe's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck! Yeah, that feels sooo good." moans CeCe.

Hearing that, makes Rocky smile.

"You're great at this...so sexy." whisper CeCe, all slutty and seductive.

Rocky lick a little faster.

"Yes! That's very sweet and nice. Please make me cum." moans CeCe.

Rocky lick harder.

"Mmm...sexy! Fuck!" moans CeCe.

22 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans CeCe, all porn-like and sexual as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

"Wow! You cum hard. That's so damn cute." says Rocky.

"Yeah...thanks, Rocky. I'm glad you like the way I cum. You're sweet." says CeCe.

"CeCe, you look so erotic inthat baseball shirt." says Rocky.

"And you look totally sexy in your leather t-shirt. It makes your boobs look bigger." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Rocky.

"You're welcome, Sweet-Rocks my sexy buddy." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Such a sweetie ya are." says a happy Rocky.

"Well...so are you, Rocky." says CeCe.

"Nice!" says Rocky in a cute childish tone.

"Awww! You're fucking adorable." says CeCe with a nice friendly smile.

"You're very sweet too, CeCe." says Rocky in a soft warm tone.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

"CeCe, my friend, I love you." says Rocky.

"And I love you, Rocky." says a very happy CeCe.

"Awww! You're the best." says Rocky.

"No, you are." says CeCe.

CeCe and Rocky starts to make out with each other.

"Mmm, you smell like one huge eternal orgasm." whisper CeCe, all slutty and sexy.

"Thanks, baby. Your scent's erotic as well." whisper Rocky with a smile.

"Awww! Nice you think so." whisper CeCe in a sexy tone.

"It's true." whisper Rocky.

"Awww, girl." whisper CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

"Next time I wanna use a dildo on you. Fuck your pussy with it." says CeCe with a very sexy smile.

"Sounds interesting and fun." says Rocky.

"Cute! Fucking you with a thick rubber-dildo's gonna be great. And very erotic, indeed, girl." says CeCe, being very happy.

"Yes, CeCe. I agree." says Rocky.

"Awww! Sweet. I'm so happy that you love sex after all." says CeCe.

"Yay!" says Rocky in joy.

"Want a drink?" says CeCe.

"I think a splash of red wine would taste cute now." says Rocky.

"Alright...you want Spanish wine or Italian wine?" says CeCe.

"Italian." says Rocky.

"Mmm, good choice." says a sexy CeCe.

CeCe grab a bottle of nice sweet Italian wine from the alcohol cabinet and a pair of wine goblets and pour a drink for Rocky and one for herself.

"Here you go, babe." says CeCe as she hand Rocky her drink.

CeCe then grab her own drink.

"Thanks, CeCe!" says Rocky with a cute smile.

"No problem, Sweet-Rocks." says CeCe.

"Awww! Such a sweet chick ya are." says Rocky as she take a sip of her drink. "Mmm, taste very good."

"Cool that you like it." says CeCe.

"Yeah, babe." says Rocky.

"Mmm, so sexy when you call me babe." says a happy CeCe.

"I'm glad ya love that." says Rocky.

"I truly love it sooo much." says CeCe in a sexy tone.


	3. Joystick surprise and a tiny plop

Almost a week later.

Rocky is asleep in CeCe's guest-room.

"Oh my shit, what's that...?" says Rocky as she is woken up by the feeling of a dildo in her pussy.

"Morning there, babe. Like my dildo in you?" says CeCe as she sit down on the edge of the bed.

"It's pretty erotic, but you shouldn't push a dildo into a sleeping woman without a warning." says Rocky.

"Uh...sorry..." says CeCe in a sad tone.

"Not a problem, CeCe. I'm not angry." says Rocky.

"Okay. Nice." says CeCe.

"Yeah, do me with the dildo." says Rocky in a sexy tone.

"Sure, babe." says CeCe as she move the dildo in and out and in and out in Rocky's soft cozy pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Rocky.

"You love this, cute." says CeCe as she move the dildo slightly faster in Rocky's pussy. "I'm glad it feels good for you."

"Mmmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Rocky. "Sooo damn sexy!"

"Yeah, don't hold back, babe. When you wanna cum, just cum, okay?" says CeCe in a soft sexy tone.

"Okay! Mmmm...yes...very nice, indeed." moans Rocky.

"Awww!" says CeCe, fucking Rocky faster with the dildo.

"Mmm! Oh my gosh, soooo damn nice!" moans Rocky as she get a big sweet orgasm.

"Wow! You cum very sexy." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Thanks, CeCe. I love you." says Rocky as she blush a little.

"And I love you, Sweet-Rocks. You're beautiful." says CeCe.

"You're such a nice girl. One of the reasons I love ya so much." says Rocky.

"You're very nice too." says CeCe.

"I do my best to be a sweetie all the time." says Rocky.

"So nice...and it works." says CeCe as she giggle a bit.

CeCe gently remove the dildo from Rocky's pussy. That makes a cute plop sound.

"Pussy-fart." says CeCe with a nice friendly laugh.

"I guess." says Rocky with a nice laugh of her own.

"Cute!" says a happy CeCe.

"Uh...thanks, I think..." says Rocky.

"Awww! You're sooo sexy." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

"Awww! So fucking erotic." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

The next day.

"CeCe, wanna do something sexy?" says Rocky.

"Sure, that'd be cozy and fun." says CeCe with a sexual smile.

"Alright, here we go..." says Rocky as she pull off her dress.

"Yay!" says CeCe in joy as she pull off her t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Your boobs are so beautiful." says Rocky.

"I think your boobs are very beautiful too, girl." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thank you." says a happy Rocky.

"No problem. Now I'll lick you, babe." says CeCe as she goes down on her knees, pull down Rocky's panties and starts to lick Rocky's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Rocky.

CeCe lick faster.

"Oh, yes! Fuckin' sweet. Very erotic. Please don't stop." moans Rocky.

CeCe lick harder.

"Holy fuck!" moans Rocky.

41 minutes later.

"Oh my fucking shit..." moans Rocky as she get a big orgasm.

"Wow! Nice orgasm there, baby." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thank ya, sweetie." says Rocky with a cute sexy smile.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans CeCe, all sexy and seductive.

"Seems like you've not had enough." says Rocky.

"I have not...far from it, Rocky." says a happy CeCe.

"Okay. Let's have fun." says Rocky.

"Yay!" says a happy CeCe.


	4. Sweet-Rocks

"Alright, babe." says Rocky as she pull down CeCe's panties.

Rocky starts to lick CeCe's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a happy CeCe.

Rocky lick a bit harder.

"Awww! That feels so damn good." moans CeCe. "Don't stop."

Rocky smile, happy that CeCe enjoy what she does to her.

"Mmmm, sooo sexy!" moans CeCe.

Rocky lick faster.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans CeCe. "It feels so damn good."

25 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck! Yes!" moans CeCe in sexual joy as she cum hard.

"Wow! You know how to cum like a true pornstar. That's very nice." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Sweet-Rocks!" says a very happy CeCe.

"I love when you call me that." says Rocky.

"Okay. That's very nice." says CeCe. "You're wonderful."

"So are you." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"Really?" says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

"Nice!" says a happy CeCe with a bright sexy smile.

"You're sooo beautiful." says Rocky.

"I think you're a beauty too." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"No problem, Rocky my sexy friend." says CeCe.

4 days later.

"CeCe, you're so damn sexy." says Rocky.

"Thanks, so are you. I'm getting wet." says CeCe.

"Are ya now? That's erotic." says Rocky with a seductive smile.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

CeCe pull off her clothes.

"Wanna have sex right now?" says Rocky.

"Absolutely." says a happy CeCe.

"Nice. Here we go..." says Rocky as she takes off her purple dress.

"Oh, white lace bra and pink satin panties huh? Nice! Sexy!" says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Thanks, got it just for sexy time with you, my awesome erotic CeCe Jones. I fucking love you soooo much, babe." says Rocky in very erotic tone.

"And I love you, Sweet-Rocks. You're sexy. Very sexy." says CeCe with a sductive smile.


	5. Rocky is a teacher

CeCe slide Rocky's lace panties off to the left and starts to slowly lick Rocky's sweet pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Rocky in sexual joy.

Its makes CeCe happy to hear that Rocky is having a good time.

"So dang sexy! Don't stop. Keep going..." moans Rocky.

"Yummy!" says CeCe with a smile.

"Yes!" moans Rocky.

CeCe lick faster and harder.

"Oh my shit, yeah!" moans Rocky as she get a big strong orgasm.

"Wow! Nice orgasm, girl. Very cute, indeed." says CeCe.

"Thanks, CeCe. It felt wonderful." says Rocky.

"I'm happy that it was good for you." says CeCe.

"Me truly had fun. It was very sexy." says Rocky.

4 days later.

"Rocky is so damn sexy. I hope she will lick me to orgasm today." says CeCe as she drive home from work.

CeCe wear a tight white t-shirt that is made of such thin fabric that you can see her black lace bra through. She also has pink latex tights and black leather sneakers on. Her hair is in a casual pony-tail.

"I've not masturbated since last time, saving up as much pussy-juice as possible so I can squirt in Rocky's mouth." says CeCe.

2 hours later.

"Rocky...please lick me." says CeCe.

"Sure, babe." says Rocky as she starts to lick CeCe's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, fuck...yeah! That feels so damn good. Very nice and sexy." moans CeCe with an erotic smile.

"You taste so sweet." says Rocky as she lick a bit harder.

"Of course I do. I'm a sexy babe." moans CeCe.

"Awww! You sure are, my love." whisper Rocky in a soft sensual tone.

"Thanks, baby! So fucking awesome!" moans CeCe. "Sexy!"

Rocky lick slightly faster.

"Mmm, yes! Keep going like that, Sweet-Rocks! Fuck!" moans CeCe. "Sooo damn good."

Rocky smile, happy that she can bring awesome sexual pleasure to the person she love so much.

"Fuck, this feels wonderful...!" moans CeCe.

Rocky lick harder and faster.

"Damn, so sexy!" moans CeCe.

15 minutes later.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans CeCe as she cum and squirt a huge splash of smooth fresh pussy-juice into Rocky's mouth.

"Mmm, taste good." says Rocky.

"Sweet-Rocks, you're awesome." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Rocky.

"My pleasure. I love you sooo much." says CeCe.

"And I love you to an equal level, CeCe Jones, my sexy babe." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"Awesome. Let's do some more sex." says CeCe.

"Sorry. I have some essays to grade." says Rocky.

"Okay. I understand. Maybe after that then." says CeCe.

"Yeah...maybe." says Rocky.

"Aww, cute!" says CeCe.

"I guess." says Rocky.

Rocky starts working while CeCe drink some red wine and read an erotic novel.

CeCe has a sexy smile on her face.

The next day.

Rocky gives CeCe a sexy kiss and then head to work.

"La la la, me is sweet." sings Rocky as she drive her fancy white sportscar to work.

She wear a purple leather jacket and dark-blue jeans.

"Such a beautiful day." says Rocky.

The sun shine and there's a tiny sweet wind.

"Life's awesome." says Rocky.

2 hours later.

"Okay...today we'll be talking about love." says Rocky.

The students gasp in surprise for 2 reasons. First because they never thought that Rocky would talk about that and also because Rocky is actually the Math teacher.

"Who can tell me what true love feels like?" says Rocky.

"I think true love is when you like someone so much that you put the needs of that person ahead of your own." says a girl named Molly.

"Good, that's true. Anyone else?" says Rocky with a cute smile.

"My mom told me that you is feeling very relaxed and very excited at the same time, in a good way." says a girl named Tammy.

"Love can truly be that way." says Rocky.


	6. True Love

"Love is when you'd take a bullet for a person with no fear in your heart." says a girl named Emma.

"Yes, that's correct." says Rocky.

"If you love someone you want that person around as much as possible." says a boy named Nicolas.

"Exactly." says Rocky.

"When you love a person, that person means more to you than anything else." says a boy named Jonas.

"Very true, for sure. Anyone else who wanna share his or her opinion on love?" says Rocky.

"I think that love is when you think of a person so much that he or she is the thing on your mind kinda like 99 % of the time." says a boy named Dan.

"Good opinion. I agree that love can be like that, yes, indeed." says Rocky.

The next day.

CeCe and Rocky sit on the couch in CeCe's apartment.

They are almost naked. CeCe only wear a baseball shirt and Rocky only wear a leather shirt.

"I know something nice we can do." says CeCe as she grab her laptop.

She open up a porn web-site and click the icon for a sexy lesbian-style Nicole G movie.

"Porn?" says a surprised Rocky with a sweet smile.

"Yeah. Nicole G is awesome, very sexy." says CeCe as she pull down her baggy sweatpants ( she wear no panties ) and starts to masturbate to the erotic opening-scene of the porn movie.

"Mmm, she does look sexy. Her boobs are beautiful." says Rocky as she unzip her tight jeans, pull them and her panties down and starts to masturbate as well.

"She's my favorite pornstar." says CeCe. "I've been a loyal fan for nearly 5 years."

"Wow! Cute!" says Rocky in a cute tone.

"Yeah. I wanna meet her so she can sign my white luxury dildo." says CeCe.

"Oh my goodness. You're truly a fan of her, it seems." says Rocky.

"I am a fan." says CeCe. "In every way."

"Sweet." says Rocky.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans CeCe.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Rocky.

"Look, they do the 69 position. That seems sexy and a lot of fun. I wanna try that sometime." says CeCe.

"With me?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, of course. You're the girl I love." says CeCe.

"Thanks, baby." says Rocky with a sexy smile.

"Awww! Me feel so sweet when you call me baby. It's very nice." says CeCe.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, CeCe my beautiful love." says Rocky.

"If we have sex again tomorrow, I wanna try that 69 thing with you." says CeCe.

"Well, not to be rude, but it seems kinda clumsy. I'm unsure if I can do that." says Rocky.

"Rocky, you've got awesome agility as a former dancing star. I believe you can do it without even a tiny problem." says CeCe.

"I may be a former dancer, but I've gained a bit of weight since my days as a dancer. I'm not in as good of a shape as I used to." says Rocky.

"C'mon, you still as slim and good looking as you were when we left Shake It Up Chicago all those years ago, Rocky." says CeCe.

"Thanks, but I've honestly gone up a few pounds." says Rocky.

"Maybe so, but I still see the slim Rocky you were back in the days." says CeCe.

"Awww! That's very sweet of you." says Rocky.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans CeCe, masturbating a bit harder.

"Mmmm, fuck...!" moans Rocky, also masturbating little harder.

"Holy shit...damn sexy..." moans CeCe.

45 minutes later.

On the computer screen, Nicole G is licking another woman's boobs.

"Damn! Yeah, fuck!" moans CeCe as she get a huge orgasm.

"Mmm, holy shit, yes!" moans Rocky as she get an orgasm too.

"Wow! That was one strong orgasm, girl." says CeCe.

"Yours seemed very powerful as well, CeCe." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"Thanks. I guess it was." says CeCe.

CeCe gives Rocky a kiss.

"Mmm, you're good at kissing!" moans Rocky.

"So are you." says CeCe in a sexy tone.

"I love you sooo much." says Rocky.

"Thanks, babe." says CeCe.

CeCe and Rocky are both very happy.

"You're so beautiful." says Rocky.

"I think you're very beautiful too." says CeCe.

CeCe looks at her laptop and sees that the porn movie is coming to an end.

"That was so much fun, right...?" says CeCe.

"It was really nice." says a happy Rocky.

"Yeah, very sexy." says CeCe, being happy too.

"Absolutely." says Rocky. "Sex is awesome."

"I know. Sex is the best. It feels so cute to cum." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

"Sweet-Rocks, do you wanna marry me?" says CeCe.

"Today?" gasp Rocky in huge surprise.

"No, babe. Not today. In the future." says CeCe.

"Oh, then my answer is yes. I do wanna marry you, girl." says Rocky.

"Awesome. And since gay marriage has been legal for a few years ano and that doesn't seem to change any time soon, it will not be a problem." says a happy CeCe.

"Cute!" says Rocky, being happy too.


	7. Top model CeCe

"Awww!" says CeCe.

"Yeah, babe." says Rocky.

The next day.

CeCe enter Mordred Model Management Corps. HQ in southern Chicago.

For the past 3 and a half years, CeCe has been signed as a top fashion model there.

"Hello, Miss Jones." says the woman working the front desk.

"Hi, Katy." says CeCe.

CeCe walk to the office of her boss, Jessica Mordred II, CEO of Mordred Model Management.

CeCe knock on the door.

"Please, come in." says Jessica Mordred.

"Hi, Mrs Mordred." says CeCe as she enter the room.

"I'm glad you could come in for work today. You're perfect for the upcoming show for Sandrah Davido's new line on Saturday. I'm sorry to ask you on such short notice, but can you walk in the show, Miss Jones?" says Jessica Mordred.

"Yes, kinda short notice, but I'm saying yes. After all, Davido's one of my favorite designers, especially when it comes to nice leather bras." says CeCe.

"Good. I'm happy that you pitch in. Sandrah will love that you'll walk in her show. She's a fan of yours, CeCe." says Jessica Mordred.

"Really? The super-famous Sandra Davido think I'm awesome?" says CeCe.

"Yes." says Jessica Mordred. "She once told me herself."

"That's sweet. I'm glad she like my style." says CeCe.

"Okay. Let's see which dress would be best on you to open up the show in." says Jessica Mordred.

Jessica Mordred flip through a book of all the dresses that will be in the fashion show, looking for one that would be good on CeCe.

"How'd you feel about neon-green leather?" says Jessica Mordred.

"I like that, as long as it's not too sexy." says CeCe.

"No fear, Miss Jones. The dress cover your boobs and your vagina." says Jessica Mordred.

"Okay." says CeCe.

CeCe look at the photo of the dress in the book.

"Nice!" says CeCe. "I like it, a lot."

"That's great to hear. You'll get to try it on tomorrow." says Jessica Mordred.

"Alright. What time do I need to come in?" says CeCe.

"I want you here by 09.00, though being here half an hour early won't hurt." says Jessica Mordred.

"Okay." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Jessica Mordred.

5 hours later.

"Rocky...please lick my pussy." says CeCe as she pull down her jeans.

She wear no panties.

"Oh, you're already wet. Sexy." says Rocky when she sees that CeCe's pussy is dripping with sweet erotic cute pussy-juice already.

"For you...ever only for you, babe." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, Funky-Babe." says a happy Rocky as she starts to lick CeCe's pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck! That feels wonderful, Rocky! Keep going..." moans CeCe.

Rocky gently touch CeCe's ass.

"Yeah! Grab that naughty hip hop butt of mine, sexy girl." moans CeCe.

Rocky giggle a bit.

"Mmm, shit, that's sexy!" moans CeCe.

Rocky gently push a finger into CeCe's ass.

"Yes! Touch my poop-hole, Sweet-Rocks. It's kinky. I like it." moans CeCe.

Rocky is happy that CeCe enjoy it.

"Mmm, me feel sooo happy!" moans CeCe in great joy.

Rocky is very happy too.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans CeCe.

Rocky continue to lick CeCe's pussy and play with CeCe's ass.

25 minutes later.

"Holy shit, fuck! Yes!" moans CeCe as she cum hard and fart a little.

"Mmm, cute! Very sexy." says Rocky with a sweet smile.

"That was one hell of a wonderful session, girl." says a happy CeCe.

"It was great, yeah." says Rocky, who's also happy.

"Oh yeah! Very very sexy." says CeCe.

The next day at 09.00, CeCe enter Mordred Model Management.

She walk to the a room right next door to Jessica's office.

In the room, the fitting is ready to begin.

An assistant named Laura Grayson helps CeCe into the sexy neon-green leather dress.

"Wow! Me look sexy." says CeCe, looking at herself in a big mirror.

"You truly look hot, CeCe." says another model named Sandy Holmes.

"Thanks, girl." says CeCe with a smile.

"CeCe, you look perfect." says Jessica Mordred as she enter the room.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

"The rest of you girls are looking good as well. Sandra will be proud." says Jessica Mordred.

The next day.

"CeCe, please fuck me with your dildo." says Rocky.

"Sure, Rocky. Ass or pussy?" says CeCe.

"Pussy. My ass is too tight for any penetration bigger than a finger." says Rocky.

"Alright." says CeCe as she grab her dildo.

"Let's do it." says Rocky as she pull doen her sexy sweatpants.

"You ready? Here goes..." says CeCe as she gently slide the dildo into Rocky's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Rocky.

"Awww! You love this." says CeCe in a soft childish tone.

"Yeah, fuck! Me do love this sooo much." moans a happy Rocky.

"It's actually fun for me too." says CeCe and she mean it.

"Yay!" says a happy Rocky. "Fuck me with that dildo, girl. Harder, faster..."

"Alright, baby." says CeCe, fucking Rocky faster and harder with the dildo. "You're so sexy."

"Thanks, so are you, CeCe!" moans a happy Rocky.

"I hope so." says CeCe.

"You truly are very sexy." moans Rocky.

"So sweet." says CeCe.

22 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Rocky with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Awww! Sexy." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says a happy Rocky.

"I like how you cum." says CeCe.

"Really?" says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

On Saturday, at 08.00 in the morning as the sun shine across the city and a light wind blow through it, CeCe arrive at the backstage area for Chicago Fashion Week.

She's wearing a simple back top and tight gray jeans.

An assistant named Emily Gardner help CeCe into the green leather dress she'll wear for opening the big show.

"Nervous huh?" says Emily in a soft comforting voice.

"Just a tiny bit, I guess, but that's normal." says CeCe. "I'm a huge fan of Sandrah Davido. She's amazing."

"That's cute. I'm sure you'll do your best today then, since you're a fan." says Emily.

"Yeah, true. Even though I always do my best." says CeCe.

"Let's get your make-up correct, Miss Jones." says Leon Fedderman, the make-up artist.

"Alright, Mr Fedderman." says CeCe as she take a seat in the make-up chair.

Leon, being a very skilled master make-up artist, does CeCe's fancy romantic make-up quickly and easy.

"There ya go, beauty. All set." says Leon as he put the finishing touch on CeCe's eye make-up.

"Thanks." says CeCe with a smile.

At the same time, Rocky is at home, eating breakfast.

She wish she could watch CeCe walk in the big fashion show, but since she's not a top person in the fashion world, Rocky was not invited and despite being an awesome top model, CeCe was not allowed an extra ticket for any friend.

"I hope CeCe's havin' fun." says Rocky as she take a bit of her fish-pizza.

14 minutes later at the big fashion show.

"Welcome to Chicago Fashion week, my name's Sandrah Davido and today y'all get to see my new line that's sort of 60s based with a modern twist. Alright, here we go..." says Sandrah Davido.

CeCe walk out on the stage. She has a sexy smile on her face and she look very sweet and beautiful.

CeCe enjoy this. Walking in awesome shows like this is the second best thing for her, after having sex with Rocky.

"And that was CeCe Jones, wearing a green leather dress." says Sandrah.


	8. Tell mommy

5 hours later.

"Hi, babe!" says a happy Rocky when CeCe get home.

"Hi, Sweet-Rocks!" says CeCe, being happy too.

CeCe holds a shiny gold trophy.

"Awww! Such a cool trophy ya got there. Tell me, please." says Rocky.

"I won the Best Model in Show prize." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"That's wonderful. I'm proud of you, girl." says Rocky.

"So cute!" says a happy CeCe in a childish tone.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

CeCe blush a bit as she put the trophy on the top of the ebony bookshelf.

The next day.

CeCe visit her elderly mom at the retirement home.

"Hi, mom." says CeCe.

"Oh, it's you...nice of you to stop by and see your old mommy a bit, CeCe." says Georgia Jones with a smile as she put on her glasses so she can see her daughter properly.

"You're my mom. It would be rude of me to not visit you at least once a month. Me care about you." says CeCe.

CeCe feel a bit sad to see her mother being so weak and old. CeCe still remember what a cool sexy lady her mom once was.

"Why so sad, CeCe?" says Georgia.

"Just sad to see you the way you are, mom. I miss the days when you were still strong and awesome. I wish you weren't old and weak." says CeCe.

"It's okay. Nobody can give me my strength back and I'm fine with that. I've had a good life." says Georgia with a tiny smile.

"Alright. Yesterday I walked in a big fashion show and won a trophy." says CeCe.

"That's amazing." says Georgia.

"Yeah. Thanks, mom. And I'm in love. Rocky and I are a couple." says CeCe.

"Oh...you're a lesbian?" says Georgia.

"Not exactly. I'm bisexual. I told you that a few weeks ago." says CeCe.

"Sorry. My memory is crap. I sometimes forget my own name." says Georgia.

"I hope you're okay with me dating Rocky." says CeCe.

"CeCe. You're my awesome daughter and I'm proud of you for all that you do." says Georgia.

"Thanks, mommy!" says CeCe as she give her mom a hug.

2 days later Rocky visit her mom at the retirement home.

"Hi, mom." says Rocky.

"Excuse me, who are you?" says an elderly weak Marcie Blue, who unfortunately is falling into senility and because of that barely remember who Rocky is.

"Mom, it's me, Rocky Blue, your daughter..." says Rocky.

"Oh, yes! Now I remember, sorry. It's hard to focus, my mind is so damn worthless these days." says Marcie.

"I wish I could restore your health and strength." says Rocky.

"Thanks, but I don't think anyone can." says Marcie.

"Yeah, true..." says Rocky.

"How's your brother doing?" says Marcie.

"He's dead, remember?" says Rocky.

"Dead...? How? When? Why?" says Marcie confused.

"It was five years ago. That evil damn Nazi-guy shot him in the face. Don't you remember that, mommy?" says Rocky in a sad tone.

"No? What evil Nazi...? I don't understand." says Marcie.

"Let's no talk about such sad things. I have better news. CeCe and I are a couple. She and I are very much in love." says Rocky.

"That's wonderful. CeCe is that girl who you used to dance with on TV when you were a teen, right...?" says Marcie, trying to remember who CeCe really is.

"Yes, that's her. She's awesome. I love her so much." says Rocky.

"I'm happy for ya...at least I think so. Damn! My mind is crap. I hate to not remember things. Sometimes everything simply go all empty." says Marcie.

"Mom. I know you're happy for me. I can feel it." says Rocky, trying to comfort her mom.

"Thanks, Rocky. I'm glad you still care for your old mom, even though I'm a shadow of who I once were." says Marcie.

"I'll always take care of you, as long as you've got left." says Rocky. "When I was a kid, you looked after me, so now that you're old and weak it's my turn to be here for you 'cause you need it."

"So sweet of you." says Marcie.

"Of course. I'm always a sweetie." says Rocky.

"Awwww! Cute." says Marcie.

"CeCe and I will get married." says Rocky. "We were thinking about a cute christmas wedding."

The next day.

"CeCe, didn't you buy beer?" says Rocky as she open the fridge and finds no beer.

"Sorry. I forgot." says CeCe.

"No problem. I'll go buy a few bottles." says Rocky.

"Let me. I was the girl who fucked up so I should go." says CeCe.

"Okay. Buy 4 bottles of Tropical Kick beer." says Rocky.

"Alright, babe." says CeCe.

CeCe puts on a jacket and grab her phone and purse as she leave the apartment.

She return 40 minutes later with a paper bag. Inside it are 4 jumbo-size bottles of nice Tropical Kick beer, Rocky's favorite brand of beer ever.

"I guess you wanna have one right now huh?" says CeCe as she grab one of the bottles and gently throw it to Rocky.

"Thanks, babe!" says a happy Rocky.

She open the bottle with her teeth and takes a medium-sip.

"Does it taste sexy?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, very." says Rocky.

"Cool." says CeCe with an erotic smile.

"Super-cool, yes." says a happy Rocky as she drink some more beer.


	9. Wedding! Yay!

Several months later.

It's December 17 and in a church, Rocky is waiting.

Rocky wear a beautiful violet gown.

"You shouldn't be nervous, this is the day you've been waiting for." whisper Tinka.

"I'm not nervous." whisper Rocky.

"Alright, sorry..." whisper Tinka.

Suddenly classic music starts playing and the large doors to the room open and CeCe enter. She wear a sexy black dress and her hair is up in a bun.

"Awww! CeCe is so beautiful." thinks Rocky with a smile.

CeCe walk up to Rocky.

Tinka take her seat next to her brother.

"Does my outfit make your pussy wet, babe?" whisper CeCe.

"Yeah, it does, girl." whisper Rocky.

"Sweet. Once it's you and me alone later, you'll get sexy pleasure like you have never had before." whisper CeCe.

"That sounds wonderful." whisper CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've all gathered here today for the wedding of Miss Raquel Oprah Blue and Miss Cecelia Molly Jones." says Father Victor.

"CeCe, you're the only one who can always make me happy. Every single minute with you is a ray of sunshine and joy. I love you very much and can not imagine life without you in it." says Rocky.

"Raquel, you're my true soul mate in every way and you make me smile whenever you look at me. Any day with you is magic. I love you so much and I can't imagine life without you." says CeCe.

Rocky is surprised to hear CeCe call her Raquel.

"And I now hereby declare you wife and wife." says Father Victor.

"I love you so much, babe." says CeCe as she wrap her strong left arm around Rocky's waist and pull Rocky close and starts to make out with her.

 **The End.**


End file.
